dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 9
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Stand up straight, Firestorm. We're about to die gloriously. | Speaker = Red Robin | StoryTitle1 = Pay the Piper | Synopsis1 = From within the assimilated Apokolips Piper awakes from his fall and finds DeSaad unconscious. DeSaad immediately awakes and demands Piper to play his flute, but the two are confronted by the OMAC-Una carrying Karate Kid. Angered at the OMAC for nearly ruining his plan, DeSaad reveals that he masterminded Trickster and Piper's ordeal in order to harness the Anti-Life Equation that Piper could control. DeSaad is then blasted by the OMAC, and the replicator focuses it's attention on Piper. Meanwhile, Darkseid reveals to Monitor Solomon of not caring for Apokolips' demise to Brother Eye as he believes that everything ends in his terms. Elsewhere, Red Robin infiltrates Brother Eye's lair and finds the OMAC-Una carrying Karate Kid and Piper, and follows them. Above the surface, the Challengers from Beyond along with Mary Marvel, Harley Quinn and Holly Robinson relates their previous adventures and tries to find Red Robin. The group decides to find their answers with Brother Eye as they go underground. As they journey underground, DeSaad recovers and follows them in finding Piper. At that moment, Brother Eye examines Karate Kid and plans to dissect the Morticoccus Virus from him. As Piper watches the operation he notices Red Robin. Red Robin finds the imprisoned Firestorm and the Atomic Knights. Before Jason can free them, Brother Eye detects him and sends the OMAC-Una to attack Jason. In the process of their fight, Firestorm is freed. The Challengers and the others find Red Robin and fight the OMAC. As they fight, the Atom frees Karate Kid. After Kyle Rayner traps the OMAC with his ring, the Atom examines Karate Kid and is shocked to learn from Brother Eye that Val carries the Morticoccus Virus. Brother Eye then teleports the Challengers and their allies (along with the OMAC-Una) out of the room via Boom Tube to be confronted by a horde of OMACs. Back in Brother Eye's lair, DeSaad tracks down Piper and coerces him to play his flute to unleash the Anti-Life Equation. However, Piper plays his flute against DeSaad as payback for what he did to him and Trickster by exploding DeSaad's head. After killing DeSaad, Piper confronts Brother Eye and unleashes the Anti-Life Equation against the AI by playing a "swan song" (The Show Must Go On) in a tribute to Trickster. Attacked by the Anti-Life Equation, Brother Eye immediately retreats from Apokolips as Piper's song damages the planet. As Brother Eye leaves, every being that was turned into an OMAC is freed, including Una. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * s Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Black Manta | Synopsis2 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}